Bloodied Raven
by alightintheshadows
Summary: Slightly AU to the episode "His Butler, Escaping." After being relentlessly tortured by Angela, Sebastian has difficulty hiding his injuries from Ciel. What actually happened when those two were separated? How will Ciel react when he sees the extent of his butler's torture? Rated T just to be safe. One-shot.


**Hello! This is my first attempt at a Kuroshitsuji fanfic. This is pretty much a one-shot that I would have loved to have seen at the end of the episode "His Butler, Escaping." In this story, Sebastian was tortured much worse than he was in the episode, so much so that he can't even hide it from Ciel. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

"Prepare my tea, Sebastian. Bring it up to my study once you've finished. We need to have a talk."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian bowed and Ciel turned on his heel and walked toward his study. As soon as the young earl was gone, Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. Keeping his injuries hidden from the boy was more difficult than he had expected it to be. Managing what he did in the fight against Lau and Ran-Mao was harder than he was honestly willing to admit, and he had to keep up his usual appearance since he had remained at his young master's side ever since. After all, what kind of butler would he be if he couldn't perform his duties with a few minor injuries? Although, his wounds weren't exactly minor. His entire body was still burning in pain from the injuries Angela inflicted.

Sebastian found the amount of effort it took to make his master's tea to be incredibly frustrating. Even the other servants wouldn't have had such a difficult time. Well...that might be a lie. Once he put everything he needed on the cart, he made his way to his master's study, not exactly looking forward to whatever it might be that Ciel wanted to talk to him about. He had a sinking feeling that this discussion was not going to be pleasant for him. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the young earl's reply.

Sebastian pushed the cart into the room and toward Ciel's desk. He poured a cup of tea, feeling his master watching his every move.

"Is there something wrong, young master?" Sebastian asked as he handed Ciel the cup.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Sebastian," Ciel said, not taking his eyes off of the demon as he took a sip of tea, "It's not like you to let a human die unnecessarily. You claim to have known that Abberline would have shielded me from Lau's fatal blow, but you would have been able to save us both under any ordinary circumstances."

"I can assure you that I thought the best decision was for me to continue fighting with Ran-Mao since I knew he would protect you," Sebastian lied smoothly.

"Ran-Mao and Lau are both human and should not have been any problem for a demon to handle. Now I want to know…."

Ciel's voice trailed off and his eyes zoned in on Sebastian's chest. The demon looked at his master with a puzzled expression on his face, until he looked down at his chest. His once white shirt had now been stained red with his blood. Sebastian fought the urge to groan at his own stupid mistake. He couldn't believe that he forgot to redress his wounds before he saw Ciel again. Although, if he took into consideration that every fiber of his being was in immense pain which made even something as simple as making tea a Herculean task, this shouldn't be too surprising. Ciel stood up and approached his butler. He reached out and put a hand on Sebastian's arm.

"Sebastian, you're shaking."

Sebastian had surprisingly not been aware of such a thing. He had been too focused on doing as his master ordered.

"It's nothing, my lord," Sebastian said as Ciel guided him to the chair he had been sitting in previously and sat him down.

"Take off your shirt."

"Young master, I don't think that will be necessary."

"That's an order."

Sebastian sighed in frustration as he took off his tailcoat and tie. Ciel's eyes widened now that he could see that his butler's shirt was almost completely stained in the back with blood. Sebastian slowly unbuttoned his once white shirt, exposing the bloody makeshift bandage underneath that wrapped around his stomach and back. There were two more bandages, one on each wrist.

"Take off the bandages," came Ciel's next command.

Sebastian did as he was told. Ciel could now see the full extent of his injuries. Scars from what looked like lashes littered across his stomach and chest, but those seemed to nearly healed. What caught the young earl's eye were two slashes that looked like a cross. Where the two slashes intersected, there was a larger wound that still had blood slowly flowing from it. It also looked like Sebastian had multiple stab wounds to his stomach. Ciel looked at Sebastian's back, where the demon had several words carved into him.

 _Unclean. Impure. Evil. Vile. Filthy._

Those were the ones that Ciel could make out. Blood was still oozing out of some of the carvings, so he couldn't even see some of the others.

"Stay here," Ciel ordered as he left the study for a moment.

He returned a couple of minutes later with some towels and handed them to Sebastian to clean up the still flowing blood.

"What happened to you?" the young earl asked, "And I order you to tell me the truth."

"I was tortured," Sebastian replied smoothly.

"No human could have inflicted this kind of damage on you, now who did?"

"Angela."

Ciel couldn't hide the slight shock that passed across his features.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

Sebastian's expression darkened. He really didn't want to talk about it, but it was an order after all.

"Angela wanted you and she even offered me all of the souls I desired once the true doomsday comes if I cooperated with her demand. I declined, and she was not particularly pleased with that response. She whipped me repeatedly. Unfortunately, that wasn't the worst of it…"

 _ ***flashback***_

 _Angela ran her hand along the whip dripping with Sebastian's blood. She dropped the whip and approached the captive demon. She grabbed his face with her bloody hand so it would be stained with his own blood. Leaning in closer to him, she whispered in his ear._

" _Might you reconsider my earlier proposition? Just think, you and me together on doomsday, all of the souls in the world yours to consume. Give me Ciel, Sebastian."_

" _My answer remains the same."_

 _Angela's grip on his face remained as she reached down in her boot. A second later, she pulled out a dagger._

" _Do you know what this is, Sebastian?" she asked in an eerily calm manner._

 _She brought the dagger up to his cheek and made a small cut. Despite the size of the cut, Sebastian felt excruciating pain. It was as if the area around where he was cut was in flames, making him feel a burning sensation across his face._

" _A seraph blade," he answered._

 _This was a tad disconcerting. A seraph blade was one of the few weapons that could inflict true pain upon a demon. Any injuries sustained from one would take much longer to heal than ordinary, and the pain one could cause was indescribable. Angela nodded right before thrusting the dagger into his stomach. Sebastian clenched his teeth, refusing to let out a cry of pain. That would only satisfy the fallen angel before him. Fiery pain coursed through his stomach. Angela took out the dagger and stabbed him again, and again. After the seventh stab, she kept the dagger and let her eyes roam over Sebastian's newly inflicted wounds._

" _I have to say, I very much appreciate the boy's orders for you to not resist. I wouldn't be able to have my fun."_

 _Sebastian gave her no response, letting his head hang down on his chest. She knelt down, using the dagger to slash deep into his calves. Sebastian let out a barely audible gasp of pain. Angela smirked at him as she walked over to the table in the prison and picked up the keys to the captive's shackles. Once she unlocked the demon, he collapsed on the ground. His legs were too weak and unable to hold him up after being slashed. Sebastian tried to push himself back up, but Angela's foot pushed him back down on the ground on his stomach. He heard the sound of two more daggers unsheathing. Angela drove the two daggers through each of his wrists, effectively pinning him to the ground. She tore the remains of his shirt and tailcoat to expose his back. She perched herself on his lower back and leaned in close to his ear._

" _You're going to regret not joining me."_

 _Sebastian was immediately met with what had become the familiar excruciating pain on his back. The fallen angel slowly carved into his back with the seraph blade. His vision flashed white as the unrelenting pain never stopped and only intensified. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she might be carving. His mind was in a haze. Angela gave a sigh of satisfaction when she finished after what seemed to have been an eternity. Ten minutes? An hour? Sebastian wouldn't have been able to tell how long Angela had been at it. For once, he wished that his master would summon him just so he could get away from the angel._

 _He barely registered Angela pulling the daggers out of his wrists and placing him back in the shackles. She tapped one of the seraph blades against her chin, as if thinking about what else she could do to him. He saw a brief quirk in her eyebrows as she seemed to decide what she wanted to do. She stabbed the blade into his chest deeper than she had when she inflicted the previous stab wounds and dragged the blade down to his stomach. Preventing an audible cry of pain was becoming a more difficult task. She stabbed the blade into his chest again, but this time dragging the blade horizontally across his chest. He could see that he now had what looked like a cross carved into him. Angela twirled the dagger in her hands before placing the tip where the two lines intersected. Giving Sebastian a victorious smirk, she slowly inserted the knife to the hilt._

 _Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He finally let out a cry of pain, but it was quickly muffled by Angela's lips on his. She placed her free hand behind his head, keeping him lip-locked with her. She slowly pulled the dagger out and almost reluctantly pulled away from the kiss._

" _I'll be seeing you again, quite soon," she whispered seductively to him before leaving his prison._

 _ ***end flashback***_

"You summoned me less than an hour later. I was unable to completely heal myself, but I had enough time to at least stop the blood flow for the time being. I managed to fulfill my duty of protecting you, but I was incapable of doing anything beyond that. That's why when I saw that Abberline was going to shield you, I let him. I did not care for the man in any way, but that doesn't mean I wanted him to die. Had I been up to my usual strength, I would have been able to save you both."

Ciel couldn't do anything except stare at his butler. He had always seen Sebastian as this invincible being that could do anything, and that was mostly true. When he described the torture that he went through at Angela's hands, Ciel realized that he had indirectly caused Sebastian's pain. If he hadn't given the order not to resist, he probably wouldn't be in the state that he's in now, plus Abberline could potentially be alive. Ciel cleared his throat.

"I know that you don't usually sleep, but I know that you have told me that demons are capable of it. If you were to sleep, would you be able to properly heal?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Then you are to go to your chambers and rest."

"But young master-" Sebastian tried to protest, but Ciel interrupted him.

"I can have Tanaka take care of the mansion until you are completely healed. So go rest, that's an order."

Sebastian nodded yet again and rose to leave the room. Before he opened the door, he turned to Ciel.

"My lord, you couldn't possibly be concerned about me, could you?" he asked with a weak smirk on his face.

There was no missing the slight blush that dusted the young earl's cheeks. Sebastian could tell that he was having trouble coming up with an explanation and it amused him greatly.

"No, not at all! It's just that I have no need for an injured demon butler!" Ciel sputtered out as he shoved his way past Sebastian and out of the study, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Tanaka so he can remove the blood stains from the chair."

Sebastian chuckled as he made his way down to his chambers.

 ***break***

The slight creak of the bedroom door is what caused Sebastian to awaken. It wasn't very loud, but he could hear practically everything and any noise at all would have woken him up. He decided to pretend as if the noise hadn't woken him, in case it was one of the servants. Ciel might have sent one of them down to check on him. He lied on his side on top of the covers, unmoving. He could barely hear the footsteps as they made their way closer to the bed. Whoever was here was actually doing a good job of being stealthy, so he knew it couldn't be Finny, Baldroy, or Mey-Rin. The only reason he knew someone was there was because of his enhanced senses. He didn't move when a hand lightly stroked his hair in an almost caring gesture.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian," Ciel whispered.

Sebastian felt a blanket settling on him. Ciel pulled it up to his waist before quietly exiting the room. Once he heard the door shut, Sebastian smiled to himself. He guessed Ciel thought he would be in a deeper sleep and wouldn't be aware that he came to check on him. Even though he couldn't get cold, he found Ciel putting the blanket on him to be quite touching. Although he would never outwardly show it, he still knew that the Earl of Phantomhive cared for him, unlike any of the other masters he's had previously.

Despite paying no mind to any of the other humans he came across, he couldn't help but have a small place in his void of a heart for his young master.

 **And there it is! I hope you all enjoyed the read. I would have liked to think that this could have happened at the end of that episode, but alas, it didn't. Since this is my first fanfic for this fandom, please forgive me if the characters were a bit OOC. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
